


Pangs of Agony, Notes of Pain

by aunt_zelda



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pre-Canon, Sadism, Sensuality, Torture, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was it really that drew the Outsider to Corvo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pangs of Agony, Notes of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Dug this up today and realized it was actually something I finished months ago, when I watched a Let's Play of Dishonored. Edited it a bit, and it was ready to post. 
> 
> Weird little drabble I wrote imagining the Outsider's perspective on Corvo, and especially Corvo's time in prison. The Outsider seems to perceive things kind of ... oddly. And the snippets of memories you can find in the Void got me thinking about, like, what if Corvo's suffering managed to break through and the Outsider noticed? What if it's a tangible thing to the Outsider?

He feels himself drawn to Dunwall, to a cry of pain. 

Truly, it is difficult at first to locate it, as Dunwall itself seems to scream in agony these days. The plague has caused so much suffering, and the city itself is sick, dying, unless something is to be done. His worshippers are there, beseeching him, offering him lovely sacrifices. He indulges them when it suits him, rewards their prayers with runes and bone charms and hordes of rats upon their enemies. 

It is not one of his worshippers who calls to him now, though. This intrigues him. Even the so-called Holy servants from the Church of the Everyman have cried out to him in their darkest moments, when they feel their Faith has abandoned them and they truly have nowhere else to turn. 

This man is not one of their number. Nor he is a worshipper. 

No, he is simply a man. A man suffering beautifully. Over and over again. 

The Outsider drifts, finding the notes of pain, and loses himself in them. He remains there for … days … weeks … months … or perhaps only moments. The man’s pain is disorienting, overwhelming at such close range. 

One of his faithful worshippers is the cause of the pain, at least, the physical pain. But the wounds go deeper than that, far deeper. Into the man’s very soul, the anguish has penetrated and taken root. 

He does not break and mold to the desires of those torturing him. He refuses to break for them. He never shall.

The Outsider smiles, caressing the pangs of agony that have been wailed into the Void around him. So sweet. So strong. So … fascinating. 

They will stop, soon. The man will be executed, ended. 

Well, that simply will not do.

The Outsider plants a few ideas amongst important men in Dunwall. Nudges things along that were already in motion. It isn’t difficult. 

Soon the man drags his painful soul free of his physical prison, through sewers, and to a group of allies. Then he lays himself down on a bed, and sleeps.

When he dreams, he dreams of the Void. 

The Outsider makes certain of that.


End file.
